Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to performing a read/write process on a recording medium, and more particularly, to performing a read/write process on a defective recording medium.
A disc drive, which is one type of storage device, writes data to a recording medium or reads data from the recording medium according to a command given from a host device, thereby helping operate a computer system. As disc drives have been developed to have high-capacity and high-density and to be thin and small, a defect is highly likely to occur in a recording medium. Accordingly, there is a need to develop a method of effectively performing a read/write process on a defective recording medium.